Little Lost Child
by Envywriter16
Summary: A little girl has been found but what happened to her when she was missing?


There was a little girl walking around the square with no shoes on. It was a cold day in mid march. The little girl had been missing since last April at her older brothers fifteenth birthday. It's the almost one year anniversary of her disappears. A police officer saw the little girl and ran over to her.

"Are you okay little girl? What's your name?" The police officer asked her. She just looked up at him with a blank look on her face.

"No. Sarah Brown. I want my mommy." The little girl replied, still having the blank look on her face that would rip your heart apart.

"Come with me Sarah we're going to go find your mommy. But first we're going to my office then I'm going to take you home." He smiled. He reached for her hand and she started to remember the pasted.

Flash Back.

"Sarah stop playing with that it's mine!" Yelled her older brother Tommy. He ripped the new phone he got for his birthday out of her hands. "Don't touch my stuff brat. You'll just break like you do everything else!" The look on his face made her want to cry and cry is what she did too.

"I hate you Tommy! I hope you fall down the stairs and die!" She yelled back. She took off running down the stairs and out the door.

"Sarah, come back! I'm sorry!" Her brother yelled from the door way. She didn't even stop to look back. She made it all the way to the park before stopping to breathe.

She looked around for somewhere to hide. Nowhere. A man spotted her and walked creepily over to where Sarah was standing.

"Are you looking for your mommy?" Asked the scary husky man. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his car.

"Get off of me sir. I do not know you and I would like it if you let go." She said pulling against him.

"You are coming with me missy. You're coming with me if I have to drag you." He yelled. People just stared thinking that it was another daughter not wanting to go home with her father. What they didn't realize was that they might have just wittness a kidnapping.

End of Flash back.

She pulled away from him. "Okay. Sorry. I won't hold your hand. Just follow me. Okay?"

"Otay." And follow him she did. As, they approached the car, he appeared.

"Oh My Gosh! You found my daughter!" he yelled. He reached for her hand and when he got close she hide behind the officer.

"Is he your dad?" Asked the Police officer. She shook her hand no. "She says no sir. You can't take her."

"I'm her step father. She hasn't taken to me yet." He replied.

"Is this true?" He looked down at her. She looked up and shook her head no again. " You can't take her sir." The officer opened the side door and Sarah climbed into it.

"You can't do this she is my daughter!" he yelled angrily.

"I'm not your daughter. You kidnapped me last April. Stupid." The officer closed the door and looked at the man.

"Now, I know where I have seen this little girl at. She is on the missing children's board at the office!"

"You can't prove that!" the man said.

"I have photograph memory, thank you!" Said the little girl, "I remember everything you made me do and made me call you."

The officer looked at the man with anger in his eyes. Hearing what the little girl just said made him want to kill the man standing in front of him. The officer reached for his radio. "Officer Riley to central." He said into the radio on his shoulder.

"Central here. What is the problem?" A voice said coming from the radio.

"I have found Sarah Brown and her kidnapper. I need back up at the Fun House playground."

"Back up is on the way officer Riley.." That was the last thing coming from the radio.

"I'm out of here. I don't need this." Said the creepy man.

"Not on my watch. Sarah stay in the car and lock the door and if another officer comes only open for them." The officer said in a hurry.

"Okay, Riley." she said as he ran after the man..

It took five minutes for the other officers to get the where she was. They looked in the car and saw that she was in the car, they tried to open the door but it was locked. The female officer asked her unlock the car and she did as she was told to.

" Are you okay?" The officer asked.

To be continued...


End file.
